


Fulfilled

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Dildos, Established Relationship, Heavily Implied Switching, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus craves something more—can Harry really satisfy his desires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> So much love for my alpha, _melodic_ for her constant and much needed support, encouragement, insight and general pompom waving. Humongous thanks to josephinestone, who came to my rescue when I found myself at the figurative midnight hour and suddenly without a beta. This fic is much tidier for all her help!
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/18798.html).
> 
> Russian Translation:  
> [Преисполненный желанием](http://www.snapetales.com/index.php?fic_id=34388).

It was a Thursday evening and Severus sat in his wingback chair beside the fire in his quarters. He swirled his brandy around in the glass, admiring the way the liquid seemed to glow and flicker when held up before the flames. He gave a heavy sigh and took a large swig.

Thursdays usually passed him in a hazy blur as he raced toward the weekend, but it was not just any weekend. True, Harry would be visiting him as usual the following evening and staying until Sunday, as he did whenever work permitted. Seeing as Harry was in charge of the rota, work permitted it often.

Severus had decided that this was _the_ weekend. He was going to tell Harry what he really wanted.

Harry had practically no experience with men when their liaison had begun. Severus had taken his time with him—shown him how a considerate top can learn to manipulate their lover’s body in just the right way. Harry always knew that he was expected to pay attention. He always knew that, sometimes, their roles would be reversed.

It had happened gradually; Severus encouraged Harry to take the lead with their foreplay, switching back when Harry started to seem unsure of himself or when they had both lost patience with the slow pace. As Harry’s confidence grew, Severus had finally started to feel that his patience would pay off.

Severus enjoyed topping Harry. He loved his toned young body beneath his hands, writhing and moaning. Yet, more and more, Severus felt a rift growing between them, which even Harry tying him up and fucking him into the wall hadn’t been able to repair. Harry was attentive, learning how Severus liked it, but he lacked initiative. Severus needed more.

He thought back to past lovers—well, not lovers, precisely—to men who had taken him, pushed him, _owned_ him. Mostly they were Death Eaters; more concerned with their own pleasure and fascination than anything else. It had become a game of sorts, to see who could take him the furthest without damage. While Severus hadn’t always appreciated their approach at the time, their disregard for his wellbeing was what had let them push him so far. They had pushed him beyond what he thought he was capable of and the rush of adrenaline, the sense of invulnerability, was overwhelming and addictive.

That was what he needed; even after so long, despite daily thoughts of impending peril being all but a memory. He needed the intense emotional response to being so utterly filled. He needed someone who would allow the slow, time-consuming process. Someone he could trust to respond to his body, to take him to his breaking point and not let him give in. Severus didn’t know if Harry could be all that for him.

He could only hope that Harry would want to be.

*~*~*

Harry took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to try and calm his nerves. He didn’t like getting himself undressed in front of Severus. It made him feel awkward and vulnerable. He much preferred when they tore each other’s clothes off in a flurry of kisses and hands and teeth and tongue as they blindly led each other towards the bed. At least he didn’t have to fumble pathetically with Severus’s tiny and numerous buttons. He laid down his last folded item of clothing before turning towards the bed. Despite having more layers and buttons to contend with, Severus was laid out naked, legs casually akimbo, propped up on one elbow. Waiting for him.

Severus’s eyebrow quirked a mere fraction, a silent and gentle enquiry as to what was taking him so long. The fact that Severus could ask Harry a whole question with the smallest movement of one eyebrow brought the ease between them, the comfortable familiarity, back to the fore. Harry couldn’t help but smile as he approached the bed and crawled atop Severus.

Harry brought their mouths together, feeling Severus lips part for him. He moaned as he felt long fingers wrap around his half-hard cock.

“You need to think less,” Severus muttered against his neck as he worked his way down to Harry’s collarbone, nipping, licking and sucking as he went. Harry just hummed a vague agreement, cock quickly responding to Severus’s well-practised ministrations. “One thing at a time.”

Harry smiled to himself at how well Severus knew him, as the older man flicked his tongue across Harry’s nipple. He _was_ over-thinking and thinking ahead. This should be the easy, familiar bit—the part for him to enjoy—but it was Severus’s enjoyment that was concerning him. Harry just couldn’t understand why anyone would want that done to them. He certainly wouldn’t want it. What if it felt too weird, what if he couldn’t be the top that Severus wanted him to be? An uncomfortable tightness around his balls brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced down at Severus who was giving him a knowing look.

“Stop...” Severus kissed him deeply, tongue dancing against Harry’s while his hand went back to slowly stroking Harry’s cock. “Thinking...” Severus continued when he finally pulled away, kissing along Harry’s jaw to his ear where he whispered, “And fuck me,” before drawing the lobe into his mouth. Harry shuddered pleasantly.

He captured Severus’s mouth again, shoving him roughly to lay flat on his back. A small smirk played at Severus’s lips as Harry knelt, his eyes and hands raking over the pale, familiar body. Harry tweaked nipples, traced scars and joined freckles reverently with his fingertips before finally letting them drift teasingly over Severus’s erection. He ran his fingers through the neatly trimmed nest of curls surrounding the base of Severus’s cock and covering his balls. Everything below that seemed to have been shaved entirely and Harry couldn’t wait to explore the smooth flesh. He shifted his knees back, trailing light pathways up and down Severus’s inner thighs as he repositioned, lowering his head and licking firmly up the length of Severus’s cock. A glance up at Severus told Harry that his lover was starting to get impatient.

Harry took off his glasses and handed them to Severus to place on the bedside table. Without needing to be asked, Severus spread his legs further and tilted his pelvis, presenting himself to Harry. So beautifully eager. The rim of his hole was ever so slightly puffy from the previous night’s thorough fucking. After their in-depth discussion of what Severus wanted from him, there had been no patience for lengthy preparation; Harry had stretched him quickly, taking him hard and fast over the back of Severus’s favourite chair.

This night had to be different. This night had to be slow and passionate and thoughtful and all about Severus. It was Harry's chance to balance out their relationship; to show Severus how much his patience and care has been noticed and appreciated.

Harry gently spread Severus’s cheeks with his hands and swiped his tongue broadly across his hole. Severus let out a soft sigh, his spread thighs relaxing further into the mattress. Harry lapped enthusiastically, running his tongue all the way up to just behind Severus’s balls, just the way he liked, sucking and licking his way back down to flick his tongue around the rim.

It used to bother him that, no matter what Harry did, Severus could be so composed. Yet when the roles were reversed, Severus could reduce him to a writhing, begging mess within minutes. Harry had come to accept that they just had very different ways of dealing with pleasure. He reckoned that Severus couldn’t help his stoicism any more than Harry could stop babbling incoherently as those devilishly talented fingers manipulated his body. Severus’s fingers threaded into Harry’s hair, tensing lightly around the strands. Harry took the hint; Severus lifted his hips needily with a groan as Harry thrust his tongue inside. Harry’s freshly shaved face felt naked and hot as it pressed against Severus’s hairless skin, tongue pushing in and out, over and over, as deep as he could. Severus kept still, hips raised, head thrown back, panting harshly, encouraging hands tangled in Harry's thick black hair. When Harry held up his hand, the lube was placed in it immediately and Severus reached down to spread his cheeks. He continued to flick his tongue in and around Severus’s rim as he opened the tube, a jolt of fire running straight to his cock at the knowledge that it would soon be surrounded in that tight heat.

For a brief moment, Harry was distracted by the strange feel of the lube. Then he remembered Severus saying something about that the night before. It had to be thicker for—for, well, that. Fuck. How was he supposed to go through with it if he couldn’t even think the word?

Fisting.

He was going to, somehow, put his whole hand up—

Harry gasped with pain as he was pulled up by his hair, giving an additional wince at the feeling of lube between his hand and the sheets as he tried to lessen the tension on his scalp. Harry squinted up at Severus, trying to decipher his body language because his face was nought but a blur without his glasses. The hand in his hair let go and another hand held out his glasses to him. Harry could then see that Severus was scowling at him, jaw clenched. Harry’s confusion and the pang he felt at disappointing Severus must have been written across his face, as the tension dropped from Severus’s posture with a sigh.

“Let’s forget this whole venture. I shouldn’t have asked so much of you.”

“What? No, I want to do this, really—”

“No, you don’t,” Severus stated bluntly. “It’s clearly not something that would be mutually agreeable, although I appreciate that you gave it due consideration.”

“Sev—look, it’s just nerves. I can do it, really.” Harry was desperate for another chance. When they’d spoken about it last night, he could tell just how much Severus really wanted this. He couldn’t see the appeal, but then he’d never expected to enjoy having Severus’s long, hot cock in his mouth before he’d tried it.

If Severus really did enjoy it, Harry would get off on his pleasure, even if he still found the whole prospect rather odd.

“Damned Gryffindor,” Severus grumbled, but Harry could see the faint hint of fondness in his expression. “The fact remains, I will not enjoy it if it feels like you wish to be elsewhere. Can we just continue in a more familiar direction for this evening?” Severus sat up, grabbing Harry’s arm and encouraging him to lay atop him, chest to chest. Harry hummed in contentment as he let his hips settle down against Severus’s, lips eagerly seeking lips. Severus’s hands were wandering up and down his sides, across his back, down to gently squeeze his arse. Harry’s arousal flamed anew and he kissed Severus hungrily, cock grinding slowly against cock as Severus pressed up into him.

Harry pulled out of the kiss to look Severus in the eye. “If that’s what you want.”

Severus let his eyes roll with a sigh. “I _want_ us both to enjoy ourselves.” He pushed Harry’s unruly hair away from his eyes, tucking it behind his ear as best he could.

“Do I still get to be on top?” Harry asked coyly.

Severus raised an eyebrow with a small, self-satisfied smirk. “Found a preference, have we?”

“Well…” Harry blushed, “I love you inside me too, but yeah.” The desperate twitch of Severus’s cock between them dispelled Harry’s nerves and he summoned a smirk to rival Severus’s before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “I guess there’s just something about watching my professor come undone around my cock.”

The words felt dirty and wrong, part of him couldn’t believe he’d actually said them out loud, but the effect was undeniable. With a growl and an impressive show of strength, Severus deftly reversed their positions. He ground their cocks together with infuriating slowness, even as his mouth quickly left desperate kisses, nips and licks across lips, jaw, neck and collarbone. Harry brought his hands up, sweeping Severus’s sleek, long hair back and trying to steer Severus’s mouth back to his own.

Instead, Severus shifted off of Harry before carefully swinging his leg back over to straddle him again, facing away. Severus’s thick cock hung heavily between his legs, the tip dragging wetly across Harry’s sternum as Severus threw something back onto the bed beside Harry’s shoulder.

Before Harry could see what had landed beside him, Severus arched his back and a wet heat started at the base of his cock, slowly trailing up to the tip. Harry’s eyes drifted closed at the sensation; a soft moan escaping his lips. When the tongue slipped from the head of his cock, it didn’t return. Harry looked to the side and grabbed the lube, quickly warming the viscous gel between his fingers. He ran a finger across the tight pucker a few times before slowly easing in all the way, not pausing before drawing back to the tip. Severus shifted slightly above him as Harry’s finger continued working in and out. Harry couldn’t stop himself from jerking his hips as a tongue laved his needy prick once more and he worked in a second finger. Severus wrapped his lips around the head of Harry’s cock in approval, holding it lightly in his mouth, swirling his tongue across the tip. Jolts of pleasure short-circuited his brain and Harry paused in his ministrations to compose himself; his ever impatient partner protesting by letting Harry’s cock fall from his mouth. With an unhappy groan, Harry tried his best to give Severus’s arse his full attention.

When Harry slowly added a third finger, Severus swallowed Harry’s cock to the root. Gasping and panting at the warm pressure of Severus’s throat working around him, Harry tried to keep his fingers working steadily, curving them on the in stroke. Severus groaned and his hips bucked slightly as Harry’s questing fingers found his prostate.

Severus suddenly pulled away from Harry’s cock and fingers, turning and leaning half over Harry. Their lips crashed together but Severus didn’t linger. He let his lips brush across Harry’s jaw, down his neck.

“Where do you want me?” he asked huskily, hot breath on his neck sending shivers down Harry’s spine.

“On your back.” There was no hesitation. Harry wanted to see Severus fall apart beneath him. After letting Severus down with the whole fisting thing, he needed to see that he could satisfy Severus’s desires.

Severus knelt up and Harry moved to the end of the bed, out of the way, settling between Severus’s legs as soon as he laid down. Harry captured Severus’s mouth, ignoring the insistent angling of Severus’s hips beneath him. Severus tried to escape Harry’s fervent kisses, but Harry didn’t make it easy.

“Are you planning on fucking me sometime tonight?” Severus smirked when he eventually managed to turn his head away.

“No.” Harry buried his face in Severus’s neck so that he didn’t have to look at him, before adding: “I’m planning on making love to you.” He waited for the usual barbed comment, doubting his masculinity or mocking his sentimentality, but it didn’t come. Instead, Severus’s arm pushed at his shoulder. When Harry pulled back, still avoiding looking at Severus, a hand at his chin gently guided his head up and into a soft, lingering kiss.

“Well get on with it, will you?” Severus muttered against Harry’s lips, “I feel empty and I need you.”

For a moment Harry was startled, he thought that he must have misheard. Severus wanted him, yes, but he didn’t _need_ anybody. Ever. He couldn’t possibly have just said that.

But the hunger in Severus’s eyes and the faint flush creeping across his cheeks attested otherwise. Even if the sentiment went no deeper than sex, Severus had just admitted that he needed _something_ from him, and to Harry that was a huge deal.

Harry brought their lips together, tongue questing into Severus’s eager mouth as he fumbled for the lube. They were both left panting when Harry pulled away, balancing his weight on one hand beside Severus’s shoulder as the other hand guided his cock. He looked down at Severus as he slowly pushed in, watching his eyes close, his face tense and relax as Harry’s cockhead slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Severus let out a shuddering breath, eyes staying shut until Harry’s balls were pressed against his arse. Severus looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. With a smirk, Harry began slowly and steadily pumping his hips.

They exchanged lazy kisses as Harry languidly fucked his lover. Harry paid close attention to all the little things; the minute quivering of Severus’s fingertips against his back, accompanied by a shaky exhale with every unhurried outward stroke. The involuntary twitch around his eyes and cheekbones every time his breath hitched as Harry slowly and firmly pressed into his prostate. Severus really was gorgeous like this—so unguarded, natural. Harry loved all of it. The panting breaths. The shift and flex of muscles under pale skin. The desperate canting of Severus’s hips, silently begging for more.

Always silently. Harry thought he had come to accept Severus’s reticent ways, but since their talk the night before, he wasn’t so sure. Severus had warned Harry that he becomes rather different during the process. Harry was sure he’d even gone so far as to use words such as ‘babbling’ and ‘incoherent’. Harry could hardly imagine applying such words to calm and controlled Severus Snape. Yet the more he thought about it, the more determined he became to see it for himself. The sudden need to make Severus truly lose control was overwhelming.

A stifled groan escaped Severus’s throat as Harry, caught up in his thoughts, buried his cock hard and deep in Severus’s arse. Harry stilled, stretching up awkwardly to kiss Severus before pulling out. He let some of his weight rest against Severus, panting into the crook of Severus’s shoulder.

“Everything alright?” Severus asked. Harry could detect the concealed irritation in his voice. He pulled himself up, considering Severus for a moment before reaching out and wordlessly summoning the dildo from the drawer. Severus’s eyes widened in surprise as the green silicone toy flew into Harry’s outstretched hand. It had been a joke present from Ron, before Harry had worked up the confidence to tell him that he was involved with their once-hated professor. They hadn’t really used it, Harry hadn’t seen the point, but it had been part of the plan for the evening. It was wider than Harry, so would be useful for stretching Severus to take Harry’s fist.

“Harry?” It was almost a whisper, uncertain, maybe cautious. Hopeful, perhaps? Severus’s expression gave nothing away.

Harry muttered against Severus’s lips between kisses, “Please, Severus… Let me. I want to do to you what you’ve done to me so often. I want to see you lose yourself in the moment. I want to make you lose your mind in a haze of amazing sensations. I want to give you everything you need.”

Severus’s fingers wound through Harry’s hair, pulling him down to place a lingering kiss on his forehead. “Stop if you feel uncomfortable. Yes?”

Harry nodded, grabbing the lube. However, as he went to move between Severus’s legs, a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Give me your cock, let me suck you while you fuck me with that thing.” Severus’s low, gravelly voice sent a shiver through Harry, as it always did when he said such things. Severus preferred to show rather than tell, and he couldn’t help but hope that Severus had finally noticed what a thrill Harry gets from the latter. Harry opened his mouth to protest—he wanted to focus on Severus’s pleasure, not his own—but Severus cut him off before he could say anything. “I told you last night, this requires patience. If you’re sure about this, it would be prudent to satisfy your own needs first.”

Harry could see that it made sense, and it wasn’t as though he really wanted to refuse a blow job. He was likely to be more attentive if he wasn’t so wound up himself. After a brief kiss, he straddled Severus’s chest, letting Severus tug him into position. Harry glanced over his shoulder when he felt Severus shift, grabbing his wand from the bedside table. He cast a quick cleaning charm over Harry to clean his cock of leftover lube before returning his wand to the table. Harry laid down and wriggled about, trying to work out where best to lean his elbows. He shifted his knees forward a bit to take more of his weight, leaning back towards Severus’s mouth and draping his forearms across Severus’s spread thighs.

Harry generously lubed the dildo as Severus’s tongue traced wicked patterns across and around his bollocks. Severus mouthed at the delicate skin, pausing when Harry positioned the dildo at his entrance. Harry could feel Severus’s stomach muscles tensing beneath him as he pressed it slowly and firmly against his hole. When the ridge near the tip disappeared, Harry turned his attention to Severus’s neglected cock. He mouthed, licked and teased it back to full hardness while Severus adjusted to the sizable intrusion. When Severus’s mouth found Harry’s cock once more, Harry began to move the dildo.

He started by twisting it slowly, earning a groan from Severus who began to suck Harry’s cock in earnest. Harry moaned in return, slowly sinking the dildo further into Severus’s arse. It was rather fascinating, watching the tight pucker tremble around the firm toy from such a close vantage point. Harry couldn’t concentrate on it too long, as the pressure and speed were building up around his cock. He matched Severus’s pace, fucking him with the whole of its length in time to Severus’s mouth on him. Severus caught on quickly, taking Harry fast and deep. Harry’s hips started to inch forward of their own volition, his breath escaping in harsh huffs and groans.

From the clenching of Severus’s fingers against his thighs, Harry guessed that the thick dildo brushed his prostate with every pass. Harry felt Severus’s hand trying to work its way between them. He wasn’t sure what Severus was trying to do, until a single spit slicked finger rubbed across his hole. Harry gave a long moan of anticipation, tossing the lube back up the bed as he kept up quick movements with the dildo. The click of the cap, and Severus’s finger was slipping easily inside him, working in time with his mouth, teasingly missing his prostate.

Harry moaned constantly, lost in the heady sensations of being sucked and finger fucked, rutting wantonly into Severus’s mouth; all while watching himself fuck his professor with a big, Slytherin-green dick.

It was so wrong.

It was so perfect.

He was _so_ close.

“Fuuuck,” Harry moaned against Severus’s hip, giving himself over to the fiery pressure building inside him, desperate for release. Severus sucked hard as he swirled his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock, tearing a desperate, “Yessss!” from Harry’s throat.

When the finger in Harry’s arse finally pressed against his prostate, he came hard with an unintelligible cry. Severus continued to gently lick Harry clean as Harry flopped down atop him, spent and panting. For a moment, the dildo was forgotten—still buried in Severus’s arse.

Humming with satisfaction, Harry took hold of the dildo and slid it slowly in and out. Something between a moan and sigh coming from Severus, coupled with the easy glide of the dildo told Harry that he was more than ready for the next step. He climbed off of Severus, grabbing the lube and settling back between his legs. Harry lubed his hand, mostly concentrating on the fingers for now. Stretched out on his side, propping himself up on one elbow, he slowly removed the dildo. Instantly the hole tried to close up, but it only did so a little. It looked huge and the rim was puffy, but it didn’t appear to be sore, much to Harry’s surprise. He easily slid three fingers in, circling them around the usually tight muscle, leaving as much lube behind as possible. It was Severus’s turn to hum. The sound seemed to vibrate right up Harry’s spine, pooling in a pleasant tingle at the base of his skull. He squeezed more lube onto his hand— _less is more does not apply here_ , as Severus had told him—and pressed four fingers slowly into Severus. Each time Harry drew his hand back, Severus gave a shuddering, breathy moan. It was more than just his fingers and face twitching now. Harry watched in wonder as Severus’s hands fisted in the sheets, his thighs quivering lightly, the muscles in his stomach undulating. Occasionally, with a louder moan, Severus’s head would jerk up slightly, before flopping any which way back onto the pillow. His dark hair splayed out around him, stark against the white sheets.

When the resistance had all but disappeared again, Harry grabbed more lube even though it really didn’t seem necessary. Severus had reiterated the importance of using plenty. It was as if he could hear Severus’s voice, guiding him through what to do. His instructions last night had been incredibly detailed, down to the fresh shave and the very closely cut and diligently filed fingernails.

It was much slower work getting the thumb in. Harry used slow, small thrusts, gradually teasing the hole wider. Severus moaned and panted ceaselessly, head rolling back and forth across the pillow as if in a fitful sleep. Harry started to feel unsure of himself. What if he was doing it wrong? What if Severus was in pain?

“AH!” Severus cried, head thrown back, and Harry started to pull away. “N-nonoNO!” he stuttered out around moans, causing Harry to pause. Severus pulled harder at the sheets balled in his fists, trying to thrust onto Harry’s hand.

“More?” Harry asked simply, worried that his voice would show his nervousness if he tried to say anymore. It came out huskily, however, and Harry realised with surprise that he was half hard again. Severus nodded fervently in reply, sighing with relief as he flopped back into the mattress when Harry started to push in again.

He was in just short of his knuckles now. Harry took a deep, steadying breath as he went over what Severus had told him. He worked in more lube, then gently rotated his hand, just tipping slightly one way then the other. Severus seemed to be babbling now, his face screwed up as incomprehensible syllables fell from his lips. Every other muscle in Severus’s body seemed to be pulled taut, even as his arsehole continued to open up for him. Tremors ran through his thighs and calves, through his pectorals and down his arms. With a few more tentative thrusts and another testing twist, Harry thought Severus’s hole was finally ready. He applied yet more lube. Just to be sure.

“Ready?” Harry asked, not realising he’d been holding his breath. Severus’s cock was dark and heavy, precome dribbling onto his stomach from the tip.

“P-p...please…” Severus gasped. “AH!” he cried, as Harry pushed against the overstretched muscle, his fingers pointed and bunched together as tightly as possible. For a horrible moment, Harry thought it wasn’t going to happen.

And then it did.

That was it; his knuckles were in and Severus’s arse just seemed to suck in the rest of his hand. It slid in so easily, so quickly, that Harry didn’t really have time to register that it had happened. Severus was screaming, screaming, his head thrown back as his untouched cock spurted wildly and Severus’s arms thrashed around him. His thighs trembled with the effort of keeping still as his orgasm seemed to last and last.

When his cock finally stilled, Severus was a quivering, murmuring wreck. Harry finally looked down and marvelled at the sight of his whole hand inside of Severus. It was a very strange sensation, he was worried his fingers would start to cramp soon. He carefully gave a small tug on his hand, just to see if he could remove it without bothering Severus out of his post-orgasmic bliss.

“Nnnnno!” Severus ground out as firmly as it seemed he could. “No, told—told...s-stay… told…”

“Shh,” Harry soothed, shifting his weight very carefully to reach his free hand up to cup Severus’s cheek.Severus leaned into the touch. “It’s okay, I remember. I’ll wait, Severus. You just tell me when.” Severus’s muscles lost a lot of their tension then, sinking back into the mattress with a sigh, still trembling.

Harry laid as still as he could, gently stroking Severus’s face and wiping away the tears that he hadn’t realised had fallen.

“Yes,” Severus whispered. Harry wiggled his fingertips testingly. “Nnnngh!”

Harry paused.“Are you sure?” he softly asked.

There was a short, breathy pause, then: “Please… Ha-rry.”

Slowly, he balled his hand into a fist, turning it just as Severus had shown him. Severus threw back his head and screamed, body seemingly wracked by orgasm once more, even though his cock still lay limp and spent. Harry brought his free hand to his own cock, coming again in just a few short strokes. He waited out the waves of tremors travelling through Severus before un-balling his fist, bunching his fingers and slowly slipping out of his lover’s body. With a careful wave of his hand, so as not to send lube flying everywhere, Harry cleaned himself and Severus of lube and come.

He carefully massaged Severus’s thighs, helping him to stretch out carefully after being in such an awkward position for so long. He settled next to Severus, trying to rest his head on Severus’s shoulder, but he was shrugged off. Instead, he poked Harry’s arm up, rolling against him, resting his head against Harry’s chest. They laid quietly, listening to the gradual settling of each other's breath. Each sporadic tremor that continued to find its way into Severus's limbs sent a secret thrill through Harry. He caused that.

“That was incredible,” Harry murmured against Severus’s hair. Severus looked up at him with a weakly raised eyebrow. “Yes, really!” he chuckled, “I can’t believe that just happened. Was it—it was alright, wasn’t it?”

Severus shifted away slightly to better scowl at him. “Alright? I just came untouched, followed shortly by a dry orgasm, and you’re worried it may not have been ‘alright’?”

Harry shrugged. “Well that’s just par for the course, right?” Severus’s eyes narrowed. “I mean, it’s average, right? In those circumstances.”

Severus’s eyes widened with surprise before relaxing into a smile as he chuckled. Harry didn’t care he was being laughed at, the sound did funny things to him. His stomach did a somersault, his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest and he got that strangely pleasing tingle at the base of his skull again. It wasn’t a sound he heard nearly enough, although he had heard it more and more as of late.

“I can assure you, I have never come untouched, _or_ experienced a dry orgasm, under _any_ circumstances. Although, as you know, I’ve been fisted before; that was a different experience entirely.”

“Different?” Harry asked, with a small smile.

“Incredible.”

Harry grinned, leaning down to place a firm kiss to Severus’s forehead. “Why do you suppose it was so different?”

“I don’t suppose. I know.”

“You knew before?” Harry tried to angle his head to get a good look at Severus, but Severus was determinedly stuck to his chest, head tilted downward.

He paused thoughtfully before answering. “I hoped.”

Harry sighed, but there was humour to his voice. “You know I suck at riddles. Are you going to tell me why it was different or can I sleep now?”

“It’s very simple. The men I did that with previously… I wasn’t in love with them.”

Harry tried to wipe the massive grin off his face before Severus noticed, but it wouldn’t budge. He was sure Severus could hear it in his voice. “I thought that love was a fabrication of society, designed solely to ensure our conformity to the norms of the brainless masses?”

“I can’t even begin to imagine where you could have heard such cynical nonsense.”

Harry laughed at that and could feel Severus hiding a smile against his chest. “Oh, just from some bitter, moany old guy I used to know.”

Severus shot him a look of warning, before playing along. “Really? What happened to him, pray tell?”

“Well, I told him that I loved him. He told me that love was a societal construct. I ignored him. It turned out he wasn’t so bitter after all.”

“Oh, so I’m still moany and old, am I?” Severus looked mildly affronted.

Harry’s grin only widened.“Prove me wrong, Severus.” Harry pulled him into a lingering kiss. “I wouldn't have you any other way.”

“Sentimental Gryffindor,” Severus mumbled as they both drifted easily into sleep.

 

_Fin_


End file.
